


Chase The Night

by moreseav



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, smoke weed, talk about Hiphop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreseav/pseuds/moreseav
Summary: 知道这对可能只有我一个人在磕，不是北极，是极点了。但就是想写写两个Hiphop少年的故事。
Relationships: Yousef Acar & Elias Bakkoush, Yousef Acar/Elias Bakkoush
Comments: 1





	Chase The Night

10:10

Elias举着一杯啤酒烦躁地在沙发上坐着，而party上的每个人都好像很开心地投入其中，他本来应该像他的兄弟们那样去舞池随便挑一个漂亮姑娘调调情，试着今晚能带一个回去。但他就是没那个心情，也许是因为今天出门时和父母的争吵，又或许是他心里那股一直萦绕着的无力茫然又焦躁的情绪在作祟。尤其是现在在耳边轰炸着的Dubstep，说真的，Dubstep？不是说他厌恶，只是他确实不像Adam那样是个Dubstep狂热粉，他扫了一眼吧台那边，看见Even引人注目地和他那个男朋友Isak正在跳舞，笑得像两个傻瓜，Elias翻了个白眼。

也许在这里呆坐的自己更像傻瓜，Elias闭着眼一口喝完了杯中的酒。

“嘿，Elias，你在这里坐着干嘛，我和Yousef刚到，Adam去哪儿了。”Mikael顶着他那头蓬松的卷发正笑得灿烂。

“不知道，可能勾搭上了哪个姑娘吧。”

“那个重色轻友的混蛋，说好今天当我僚机的。”

而Elias把目光瞥向了Mikael身后的那个身影，Yousef，他穿着一件灰色的连帽衫，反戴着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，正带着柔和又有点俏皮的笑容看着他，Elias立马迅速地移开了视线。这是Mikael的初中好友，最近刚搬回来。Mikael带着他和兄弟们聚过几次，Yousef很好相处，基本和除了Elias之外的其他人打成一片。不是说Elias是个什么排外不善交际的呆瓜，只是……好吧，或许是每次他们在一起的时候他花了太多精力在制止自己一直盯着Yousef那卷曲的睫毛，调皮的微笑还有他柔软的黑色发卷上，然后他就表现得像个冷淡又尴尬的怪咖。但这可怪不上Elias身上，谁都会忍不住多看Yousef一眼，连那个很辣的很难搞的Noora都说Yousef很可爱，也许他是多看了不止一眼而是好多眼，但问题不大，Elias这么告诉着自己。

“不管了，我也去嗨了，夜晚短暂啊兄弟们！”Mikael兴奋地冲他眨眨眼，“一起吗，Elias？”

“不了，我想喝点酒先放松下。”

“好吧，”他转身问，“你呢？Yousef？”

“我也想先喝点，没关系你先去吧，我可以和Elias坐一会儿。”

“好，我享受去了兄弟们，回见。”在Elias还没来得急说出什么挽留的话的时候，Mikael就已经跳着离开了。嘿！等等！你不能把他丢给我！他在心里大吼着。

而Yousef只是对着他笑，然后坐到了他的旁边。Elias立马坐直了，装做对自己手中的酒很有兴趣的样子……好吧，它是空的，旁边的Yousef笑出了声，Elias相信他绝不是看着自己那尴尬的窘态才笑的。他咳了两声，“好吧，我准备再来两瓶酒，要帮你拿点吗？”

Yousef笑着说，“好啊，如果你愿意的话。”

而Elias在起身去拿酒的时候能感受到Yousef投在他身上的视线。放松？他觉得自己的每一条神经都紧绷得要瘫痪了。

Elias低头忙着他的手机，具体的含义就是他把手机上的APP来回移了几遍或者打开ig浏览那些他根本没在浏览的无聊内容。他和Yousef在这里沉默相对了六分钟（是的，他看着时间呢！），这可真尴尬啊，但他俩谁都没试图离开这该死的沙发。

“所以…”Yousef终于开口了，“你心情不太好吗？看你有点不在状态的样子。”

“呃，没有。”

“……”

“好吧，或许有一点，就和平常一样，shit happens。没什么大不了的。”Elias承认了，耸耸肩。

Yousef沉默了一会儿，接着开玩笑说，“这样啊，我还以为是因为这里糟糕的音乐品味呢。”

Elias挑了挑眉，“所以你不喜欢Dubstep,huh?”

“Nope，我更爱Hiphop。你知道，像Dr.Dre之类的。”

“Dre!他绝对是最棒的制作人！”Elias终于来了兴趣。

“哈哈，还有Kendrick Lamar，Lil Wayne都是我的菜。”

“哥们，别忘了Eminem和J cole。他们是King。”

他们相视着笑了起来，“好吧，那么你有欣赏的新一代Rapper吗？”

Elias摩挲着下巴，“挺多的，我想想，我很欣赏JID还有Triple X，他绝对是弗罗里达硬汉。”

“Triple X?好吧，他是很酷，但我更喜欢Denzel Curry，他才是真正的硬汉。”

“噢，兄弟别挑衅一个XXX党。”Elias威胁式地比了比拳头，但眼角眉梢都是笑意。

“那么，想出去吗，来个夜晚的冒险？”

“什么？”

Yousef凑近他，眼睛闪着细碎的光，“我是说我们可以溜出去分享点真正的音乐。所以，你来吗？”

而Elias只希望自己跟着Yousef出去的时候没有显得太急迫。

10：55

他们一人拿着一瓶酒，街道上显得过分安静了，“好吧，我们现在出来了，说说你的计划是什么？”

“为什么要有什么计划，我们就只是这么闲逛不行吗?”Yousef笑起来很甜，“而且我有这个。”他从衣服兜里拿出了一个耳机，插在他的手机上把另一半递给了Elias。

“那么你想听点什么？screamo?boombap?”

Elias摇摇头，“算了，刚刚才从Dubstep解脱出来，我现在想听点柔和的，来点Emo或者cloud怎么样？”

“好啊，Juice wrld?”

Elias并没有提出异议，然后他们听着Juice wrld的Lucid dreams，这已经是夏末了，秋意已经显现出来，凉爽的风轻拂着暖黄色的路灯光芒。

他们慢摇摇地在街上游荡，Elias从来没在Yousef周围这么放松过，但这感觉不赖。“你知道Juice Wrld虽然写了那么多看上去很伤心的关于感情的歌，但他其实都没受过什么情感伤害？这些悲伤至极的歌词都是他编的。”

“听上去你像受过什么感情伤害似的。”Elias坏笑着看着Yousef。

“我？不，即使想受到点什么情感伤害也没有，我好像没真正喜欢过什么人。”

Elias分辨不出他是不是在开玩笑，“好吧，你看上去可不像。”

“不像什么？你是在说我看上去像那种什么多情的花花公子吗？”Yousef戏谑地说。

“我的意思是你身边姑娘总是很多。”

“可是我对她们没兴趣，就像他歌里说的’All girls are the same’（女孩们都一样）”但他接着话锋一转，“不过我最近确实有一个感兴趣的对象。”他看向Elias，好像在等待他提问。

“好吧。”Elias可不是一个八卦的人，而且不知道为什么他不想听Yousef说这个话题。“下一首我来。”

而Yousef直接把手机递给了他，Elias搜了一首开始播放，“给你20秒，听得出来这是什么吗。”

“拜托，这一听就是Lil uzi，这首是他所有歌里我最喜欢的一首。”Yousef听上去有些骄傲。

“好吧，我的错，这首太有名你不可能不知道。虽然很丧，但它的现场可嗨爆了。”Elias停顿了一下，“而且我很喜欢它的歌词’I cannot die because this my universe’（我不会死亡因为这是我的宇宙）”

“那是因为他认为宇宙是他创造的，所以你是想说你是个唯心主义者？”

“不，具体说什么唯心唯物的……我只是觉得这一切都不重要，宇宙由谁创造或者它是不是真的存在又怎么样呢？你有没有想过或许我们是某个人脑子里幻想的人物？就像盗梦空间里的那样，我们只是个虚拟NPC。但就算这些没有意义我们还是得生活下去。”Elias停了下来，他觉得自己说得太多了，也许是那几瓶酒让他变得意外诚实又健谈，又或许是这些想法一直困扰这他，他需要找一个人来倾诉？

“从某些角度，我同意你的说法。”

“哦？再一次，你看上去可不像。”

“这次我懂你是在说我看上去很阳光了。”Yousef笑起来随着音乐跳了两步，他黑色的发卷贴在脸颊边摇晃着，让Elias想去伸手感受那份活泼。

“每个人都会遇到困难，当然，我迷茫的时候也会有这些奇奇怪怪的想法。”

“比如？”

“我会觉得宗教是分裂社会的因素，如你所见，我不是一个穆斯林。”他说着对Elias举起手边的酒。

“那我就不算一个循规蹈矩的穆斯林。”Elias也举了举自己手中的瓶子。

“我曾经是的，但发生了一些事情让我动摇了，我觉得自己很难再去信仰什么。”

“虽然我不在乎你是或不是，但我还是想问你觉得没有宗教社会就不会被分裂吗？”

“哈哈，当然不是，我觉得社会无论如何都是会被分裂的。就像你在学校，女孩和一些女孩玩，男孩和某些男孩玩，他们都觉得自己的团体才是最好的。只是有一群不想让自己显得孤单的人，他们相互依偎，组成团体。”

他们好像沉浸在这个话题里，XO Tour Llif3已经循环了三遍了，Elias把手机递给Yousef，“该你了。”

“那我来推荐一首我喜欢的,Friends，现在是old school时间。”他转过身背对着前方的道路，又露出了他那调皮的笑容，举着瓶子示意Elias来碰一下。

“你这样不担心摔倒吗？”

“所以你会看着我吗？”

“……”

Yousef笑得眼睛成了一道弯，那些昏黄的灯光打在他身上勾勒出他身体的线条。

他看上去真美。

Elias情不自禁出现这种他想嘲笑自己一万次的想法。他伸手把Yousef重新拉回来，顺便和他碰了个杯，而Yousef没有躲开他的手，他好像很乐于接受Elias的触碰。

“等等，听这里。”Yousef示意着。

然后他跟着唱了出来，“’You have to keep your vision clear cause only a coward lives in fear’ （你必须保持视野清晰，因为只有懦夫才会活在恐惧中）你绝对不能否认Nas是个诗人！”  
“而我不打算否认，我是说，我也喜欢Nas,他总是充满思考。”

他们逛到了一个公园边，决定在长椅上坐一会儿。Elias看了看时间，十二点了，早就过了他家宵禁的时间，但他现在一点都不慌张，他不打算急急忙忙赶回去，再为了身上的酒气爆发新一轮争吵，他很久没这么平和过了。

他和Yousef坐着，肩膀挨着肩膀，谁也没有移开，可以透过这一小块相接的地方感受到对方那令人舒适的热度。Elias舒了一口气，抬头看向天空，只有几颗星寂寥清冷地在天上挂着,连黑黝黝的夜空也好像在下沉。

“你知道我现在在gap year，这是我们上大学前最后的放松时间，但我完全不知道自己未来的打算是什么，我不想去上大学，总觉得那会改变些什么，或许是我的本质。”而Yousef没有评判，侧头静静地注视着他。

Elias看着面前的水泥地，“我有一个很优秀的妹妹，她叫Sana,我有时候觉得她才是家里年长的那个。冷静，理智，聪明，而且她一直有自己的目标，她想和我爸一样成为一个外科医生，大家都为她骄傲……”他的声音低了下去，他今天坦诚得有些可怕了。

“大学也许就是一个门槛，连通了社会，但也没那么可怕，因为你难道觉得你现在没有受到这个物欲横流的社会的影响吗？我们都背负着一些荒唐的但必须的责任，一些压力阻碍了我们去体验这个世界真实的存在。”Yousef握住了他的手臂，以一个坚实的力道仿佛给他提供支撑。“我的父母也对我信仰的转变产生很多摩擦，但我想这确实是我现在所想的，这就是我，对他们来说不可理喻但我想对自己诚实。而且我们应该被允许在这个阶段迷茫，如果一切都能想通了那我们就是年老的智者了不是吗？”

2:40

他们靠在某个涂鸦墙上，抽着从Yousef身上搜刮出的最后一根大麻，Elias看着Yousef柔软的嘴唇吞吐着烟雾的方式，现在他们的耳机里放着Triple X的Look at me。

他们都完全被这些物体中特殊的化合物分子麻痹了神经，什么问题都没有解决，世界还是一样糟，但此刻是平静的。他们大笑着，不知道为什么而笑，笑得那么开心，Elias喜欢Yousef眼睛眯起来时的角度。Elias接过Yousef递过来的大麻，吸了一口，接着Yousef凑过来对着他的耳朵说，“所以你喜欢Triple X，那你也喜欢说’Look at me, Fuck on me’吗？”

Elias好像感觉到了Yousef的嘴唇触到了他的耳垂，让人战栗的热气也喷在了上面。但他已经太嗨了，不想去躲避这个让人心跳错乱的调情。

“噢已经三点了。”Elias突然意识到。

“我不在乎，太阳还没升起，我们还拥有夜晚，它还没结束。”Yousef用手指以一种难耐的方式划过他的手掌，“你在乎吗？”

“Fuck it。”

在Yousef转身继续向前时，Elias没有犹豫，再次跟着他跑进夜幕里。

**Author's Note:**

> Triple X与XXX都指说唱歌手XXXTENTACION，‘look at me, fuck on me’是他代表作Look at me的歌词
> 
> 最后，没有说Dubstep无聊的意思，我爱Dubstep,爱skrillex。


End file.
